Chartreuse
by ShadowKissedDreamer
Summary: "Crap, why do I keep doing that?" He turned around so fast, he knocked his chair over. With a grin, he watched as the bright-green haired girl licked the blood off her top lip. He spotted her older brother laughing at her. The boy looked up at the blond, before grinning. The girl ran over to him, a lazy grin on her face. "Hullo Blondie. Long time no see."


_**BUAHAHA. I told myself I'd never write a 1D fic. Yet I am. Grrr. I reluctantly fell in love with Niall...tee-hee. To find a picture of Asher and Daemon, look at my profile. So, here it is. Chartreuse. EDIT: I WROTE THE ORIGINAL TITLE BY MISTAKE.**_**  
**

**Chartreuse-Chapter One**

_Asher's Point of View.  
Many Years Ago._

"Ashlee, hon, c'mon we have to go." Her stepfather told her in a monotonous voice. She rolled her eyes, his Irish accent grating on her last nerve. As she picked up her knapsack, she could see his sly smirk. He knew she didn't like being called Ashlee, especially in public. At the moment, they were in a coffee shop about a block from she and her brother's schools, picking up some breakfast, seeing as it was their first day. As she and her brother, Daemon, walked to his all boy's school, Coláiste Mhuire, he talked on and on about how he was so excited. Again, the young girl rolled her eyes before walking into the school. She got curious glances from the boys. Her stepfather went to talk with the principal, and Asher walked Daemon to class. Yes, the little sister was walking her brother to class. They walked in, and the snide teacher looked down at them before returning her attention to the class.

"Mr. Horan, that is not school behaviour! I'll have to talk to your parents!" She yelled at a blond boy. He had been flicked in the back of his head, and had hit the offender back. Before thinking, Asher grabbed the tab on her soda can, broke it, then proceeded to cut her lip with it.

"Aah! Help!" She yelled, shooting a smirk at the blond. He grinned before yelling that she needed help. The teacher gave her a napkin before asking where she was.

"You were punishing that brunette that was flicking that poor chap in the ear." Asher said. her English accent pronounced. The teacher nodded before calling the boy's parents. The boy gaped like a fish as he was given extra homework. With a smile, she waved at Daemon and the blond before leaving.

_Niall's Point Of View_  
_Current Time._

"Let's go, Niall. People are starting to notice." Harry said, pushing Niall and Louis out of the shop they were in. They entered another store, a restaurant, before sitting and ordering quickly. His whole body tensed when he heard something. The sound of a soda tab being opened, broken, then a groan. "Crap, why do I keep doing that?"

He turned around so fast, he knocked his chair over. With a grin, he watched as the bright-green haired girl licked the blood off her top lip. He spotted her older brother, Daemon, laughing at her. The boy looked up at Niall, before grinning. He nudged his sister and she looked up, a small grin on her face. She quickly ran over to them, worry covering Harry, Zayn, Liam and Louis' faces.

"Hullo Blondie. Long time no see." She said, her accent loud and clear. She had changed over the years. Those few times he had seen her throughout the school year, when she sporadically came and pulled her brother out of classes for reasons unknown. Her hair was maroon as a child, but she had dyed it.

"I'm supposed to be saying that. You never said anything more than 'Hullo' when you saw me." Niall said with a small grin. He received a poke on the shoulder from Liam, who then pointed to the girl.

"Oh. Guys, this is Asher and her older brother Daemon. I went to school with him." He said.

"Wait, so you're Irish? But you don't sound it.." Harry said. Asher snorted, motioning to the two older folks behind them.

"I was originally from London, but moved to Ireland when my mum met _Four_. Then mum died, and he remarried, so my legal guardians, are also my stepparents. I find that messed up." She muttered.

"Four? His real name is Tobias." Daemon said, rolling his eyes. Trying to figure out why that was his nickname, Niall looked at Tobias. He wore glasses.

"Is it a shortened term for 'Four Eyes'?" He asked. Asher grinned then nodded.

"No one else seemed to get it. Wasn't that hard." She said. Her stepmother walked over, Tobias right behind her.

"Daemon, honey, we're going home. Tell Ashlee g'bye so she can go home, as well." The blond woman. Asher rolled her eyes as Daemon gave her a hug and waved at the boys. Louis furrowed his brow and scratched his head. Asher laughed at him, pulling a seat up and halfheartedly waving the waitress over, asking for a basket of bread. She then turned back to the group.

"See, I've a very complicated life. Instead of living with Day, I live with my aunt, Katherine. People call us the 'G-Team.'." She said, smiling. Before Harry could ask why, Louis piped in.

"Elizabeth I's governess was named Katherine Ashley." He said. They all looked at him, and he shrugged.

"I only live with her, cos I just, don't like them. I'm ready to move out soon, though." Asher said. The waitress came with their food, and she stole a lemon from Niall's plate. They watched at the stuffed the entire thing in her mouth, then did as you would with an orange, making the peel look like her teeth. They laughed as she spat it out and wrinkled her nose up. Her phone rang just then, piercing through the murmur of people in the restaurant.

_The phone..the phone is ringing. The phone..we'll be right there._

Everyone expected to see a duck, a turtle, and a guinea pig fly in on a toy boat. Sheepishly, she picked it up and looked at it. "Speak of the devil, and she shall appear." She murmured, answering it. "Hullo, Aunt Kat. Yes, I am done. Hanging out with an old friend. Geez, his name is Niall. And..some other dudes. Yes, I'm the only female at the table. What? Maybe. You are? Then come in, don't be daft." She said, then hung up. In stepped a woman with bright blue hair and dark eyes. She smiled as she saw Asher and moved the girl over, having Asher sit on her lap.

"You guys, this is my aunt, Katherine." Asher said. The older woman smiled and nodded lightly. "Kat, this is Niall, Harry, Louis, Liam and Zayn." She said. A soft intake of breath could be heard, and Harry stood up suddenly.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S ONE DIRECTION!" The girl behind them yelled. Niall grabbed Asher's arm as he followed Harry, the rest of the crew trailing behind them. She waved to Kat before being pulled out of the store, her green hair waving behind her.

_**PSH. I DUNNO. ^._.^ I thought it sounded cool. I know it should be longer, but I dun feel like it. TT_TT Well, I may put this up on my deviantART (crissygal1234) But..yah.  
**_

_**Ta-ta!**_


End file.
